


Tune Up

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Mechanics of Love [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Collars, Daddy Dom Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Lucifer (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Lucifer is a sneak, M/M, Married Couple, Married Dorks, Old Married Couple, Spanking, Sub Lucifer (Supernatural), Talk of Breeding Kink, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: A day in the life of two married dorks. 10 years into marriage and they're still acting like teenagers.





	Tune Up

**Author's Note:**

> We're on a roll tonight! Two fics posted to AO3 so close together! What's going on?! I'll tell you, we're hoarders. :D
> 
> Please leave comments and tiny candy bars. I'm running out of Halloween candy and need a new stash. Also, my bunnies live on chocolate.

Dean sighed for what felt like the hundredth time since he sat down to write out the invoice of the car he and Lucifer just finished. The owner was coming to pick it up later that afternoon and he couldn’t concentrate on the figures, no matter how hard he tried. Dean just wanted to get this invoice finished so that Lucifer wasn’t left too long at the front desk. His husband may have been a very talented mechanic, but he was terrible with the actual customer interactions. 

The last time Dean left him alone, Lucifer managed to inadvertently insult two separate customers. Afterwards they’d agreed that only in special circumstances would Lucifer be allowed near a customer again. 

Lucifer knocked on the office door and poked his head in. “Dean, there’s someone here,” he said. “New customer, totaled his 2016 Toyota Camry. It’s. . . fixable. Lots of body work, but I don’t want to give an estimate until you’ve taken a look at it.” There was a smudge of engine grease staining Lucifer’s strong cheekbone, and his bright blue eyes shone with exasperation. “Please save me. I can do the invoice if you want.”

“The invoicing can burn in hell,” Dean grumbled with a frown deeply etched on his face as he stood from the desk and crossed over to the office door, “You’d think a man my age could do math but obviously I can’t.” 

Lucifer leaned in and kissed Dean’s cheek soothingly. “You handle the customer,” he murmured, “I’ll handle the invoice for the Accord.”

Dean hummed as he leaned into the kiss, really wishing for the day to be over, “I owe you, honey.” 

Lucifer gave a dark sort of chuckle. “Shower? Or do we want to do it in the kitchen?” he murmured. 

Looking into Lucifer’s eyes, a slow smirk formed on Dean’s lips, “You really have a thing for shower sex, don’t you?”

Lucifer gave a shrug, but there was a smile tugging at his lips. “There might be a certain sentimental attachment to shower sex,” he purred. “Plus the showers have amazing acoustics. I like hearing your screams echo.” 

Playfully shoving Lucifer out of the way, Dean went out front to talk to the customer. The entire time trying not to think about water beading up on tan shoulders. Thirty minutes later, Dean came back in and locked the glass doors behind him, “Lucifer, it’s lunch. Come eat,” he shouted toward the office as he headed to the breakroom. 

Lucifer came into the break room five minutes later, taking off his glasses and stowing them into his pocket. “What did you bring for food today?” he asked. 

“Leftover fajitas,” Dean said as he placed the container of meat and peppers into the microwave. Turning around and leaning against the counter, he rubbed at his eyes as he continued, “The Camry is going to be a major overhaul. He said he hit a deer but it looks more like someone took a baseball bat to it.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Lucifer said as he came over to rest next to his husband. “Maybe a deer with a baseball bat?” 

Snorting back a laugh, Dean dropped his hands to his side, “I’ll go with that theory. So how much longer do we have to stay today?”

Lucifer rubbed his hand over his jaw. “Whenever the owner of the Accord gets in,” he said, “we can leave after that. There’s nothing left in the shop other than that Camry, and we should wait to start on that tomorrow. I need to look up what parts I need for it anyways.”

Dean nodded mutely as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was feeling worn out even though the day hadn’t been all that busy. He enjoyed his work to a point but some days he just wanted to stay home. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d taken a vacation. 

Lucifer scooted closer to his husband and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “We’ll go home, we’ll take a shower, and we’ll just relax for the rest of the day,” he murmured. “I won’t even look up those parts until tomorrow. Once the Accord owner leaves, we’ll leave and go home. I’ll do all the work. I’ll even cook tonight.” 

“I promised you that I’d make lasagna. Besides you cooked last night,” Dean said as he pressed up against Lucifer’s side. 

“I don’t mind cooking,” Lucifer said, wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist. “I like cooking for you, and besides, you look like you could use a nice, easy day at home.” His eyes flickered over to the front of the shop, confirming that the door was locked and he smirked. “And a nice little relaxation at work.” 

That smirk was a look Dean knew very well. It was the look of a man who was having extremely inappropriate thoughts. “And what do you think would make work relaxing?”

“This,” Lucifer said simply as he turned and dropped to his knees in front of Dean, fumbling with his belt. 

“Come on, Luc’,” Dean weakly protested, his fingers carding through his husband’s hair, “I’ve been in the shop all day; sweating.”

“Excellent,” Lucifer purred as he opened Dean’s pants up and drew out his cock. “I love the scent of you sweating all day.” 

With a soft grunt as Lucifer took a hold on him, Dean tightened his fingers in Lucifer’s silvering hair. “Always were kinky,” Dean said, his cock slowly thickening. 

Lucifer kitten licked Dean’s cock, humming happily. “And you like to work yourself to the ground.” He flashed a grin up at him before taking him in his mouth and giving a gentle suck, moaning. 

Dean let out a gasp when his cock was surrounded by wet heat. His free hand gripped the counter tightly to try and keep himself from bucking forward, pushing himself deeper into Lucifer’s mouth.

Lucifer groaned softly as he swallowed Dean down, eyes flicking up to look at his husband teasingly.

“You’re loving it down there, aren’t you?” Dean asked with a gentle roll of his hips toward Lucifer, “Working me up until I’m begging to be bent over.”

Lucifer groaned happily, nodding as he continued to suck Dean off. 

“Toppy cocksucker,” Dean teased, giving Lucifer’s hair a quick tug, “Serve you right if I showed you the plug I wore today so you could think about it when I didn’t let you do anything about it.”

Lucifer groaned, eyes batting in pleasure as he swallowed more of Dean’s cock.  

A low grunt echoed off the concrete walls as Dean thrust forward a little harsher than before. He could already feel the telltale tightening in his groin, warning him that he was going to cum very soon if they kept this up.  “Maybe suck you, keeping you hard and wanting, every chance I got,” Dean said, painting a vivid picture of one of his fantasies. 

Lucifer pressed his hands down onto Dean’s hips as he sucked, eyes dark and hooded. He loved it when Dean talked like this and he curled his fingers into Dean’s hips. Sensing how close Dean was, Lucifer pulled back all the way off, licking his lips. “You have the best ideas, baby,” he breathed before swallowing Dean back down again. One of his hands came off of Dean’s hips to fondle and caress his balls before moving back towards Dean’s hole and tapping the plug inside. He hummed happily, playing with the plug as he sucked his husband off. 

The combined sensations of Lucifer’s tongue and fingers had Dean tumbling over the edge with a sharp cry. His head falling back as he came across his husband’s tongue, leaving his knees feeling weak. 

Lucifer swallowed down everything Dean gave him, not ceasing on his assault until every single drop was swallowed. Once he felt Dean finished, he slowly pulled off his length and smirked up at his husband. “Feeling relaxed?” he hummed. 

“A little,” Dean smiled in satisfaction as he ran his thumb across Lucifer’s bottom lip, wiping it clean, “Want me to return the favor?”

“If you want,” Lucifer hummed, nipping Dean’s thumb playfully. 

Winking, Dean bent down and took Lucifer’s hand in his, and started to lead him toward the garage, “This way,.” 

Lucifer followed, holding his husband’s hand as he lead them out towards the garage. “What do you have in mind?” he asked. 

“You’ll see,” Dean checked that the garage doors were shut before going over to his car that was parked in an empty stall. The slick black finish of the ‘67 Chevy Impala almost looked out of place in the dirty garage. Turning to face Lucifer, Dean smiled as he pushed his pants down around his thighs and said, “I don’t think we’ve done it on the hood since we were dating.” 

“You’re right,” Lucifer laughed. “So you’re going to be fucking me over your Baby? Just like we did when you turned 21?”

Dean shook his head before turning around and bending over the grill of his car, his ass pushed up in the air just enough to show a peek of the plug inside him. 

Lucifer groaned and stepped up behind Dean, starting to remove his belt. “Fuck, Dean, you’re perfect.” 

“No, I’m not. Just creative,” Dean said over his shoulder, giving his hips a little wiggle, “You better have some extra lube in those overalls.” 

Lucifer reached into his pocket with one hand and slapped Dean’s ass with the other. “When  _ don’t  _ I have lube?” 

Dean flinched at sharp sting of Lucifer’s hand but managed to shoot him a quick grin before pillowing his head on his folded arms, “Last week. Totally forgot to lube the suspension of that Lexus.” 

“Lube for sexual activities,” Lucifer clarified as he opened the bottle of lube he kept in his overalls before smearing it into his fingers. “And if you recall,  _ I was being blown  _ while working on said Lexus. You’re lucky the hoists didn’t give out. You would’ve had a very smushed husband.” 

“But we’d have died together. With your dick in my mouth,” Dean said wistfully as if it were an appealing thought, even though he was joyfully ribbing Lucifer. 

“That would’ve been fun for the coroner to work on,” Lucifer chuckled as he gently pulled the plug out of Dean’s ass and pocketed it before sliding three fingers into Dean’s hole. 

“Not to mention the newspaper,” Dean grunted once he was freed of the stretch of the toy, only for his voice to fall into a moan when Lucifer’s fingers filled him. Adjusting his footing slightly, he pushed back against Lucifer’s hand, driving his fingers deeper. 

Lucifer smirked and spent a few indulgent minutes stretching Dean out, even managing to get a fourth finger inside of his husband. 

“F-fuck Luc’!” Dean exclaimed after a while, “Stop fucking teasing me and get your dick inside me!” 

“You’re so bossy,” Lucifer teased, withdrawing his fingers before undoing his overalls and pulling his cock out of his boxers. “And needy.” Positioning himself at Dean’s hole, he began to slide slowly into Dean. 

Whatever witty comeback Dean had planned flew from his mind and was instead replaced with the white noise of pleasure. His fingertips turning white as he curled them against the hood of his car and long, low moans falling from his lips. 

Lucifer bottomed out and wasted no time in drawing back and thrusting in once more, setting a firm, almost punishing rhythm into his husband, groaning loudly.

Dean couldn’t find the words for how good this felt today. Usually he was a talker in bed, a slew of dirty ideas and words muttered between them, but today all he could do was moan Lucifer’s name. Reaching back with one hand, Dean grabbed Lucifer’s thigh, dragging his blunt fingernails over the soft skin and leaving slightly red trails behind.

“Do I have you speechless?” Lucifer cooed in Dean’s ear as he fucked him harder, faster. “Damn, I must be doing something right today. It’s okay, babe, tonight when we get home and after dinner, I’ll spread you out on our bed and ride you. All the work done by me, you don’t even have to lift a finger.” He kissed just under Dean’s ear as he spoke, words raspy. 

Nodding, Dean gasped as his body clenched around Lucifer’s cock. Dean was so hard that the ache had traveled down to his balls, the urge to cum was making his thighs shake with desire. 

“Are you gonna cum, Dean? Make a filthy mess of her hood?” Lucifer hissed playfully. 

“P-please…” Dean pleaded. He didn’t need to do it often, but every once in awhile he’d hold himself back until Lucifer gave permission for him to cum. 

“Cum for me, Dean,” Lucifer whispered. “Let me feel you explode in pleasure, clenching down on my cock while you cover the hood.”

The sound of Lucifer’s command in his ear had Dean mewling in short pants as his hole clamped down around Lucifer’s shaft. Dean’s cock jerking and twitching as he came untouched in powerful spurts, several of them landing on the glistening black paint of his beloved car. 

Lucifer groaned loudly and thrusted into Dean a few more times before cumming deep into his husband with a growl, hips flush against Dean’s ass. Planting a kiss to the nape of his husband’s neck, Lucifer didn’t have much time to bask in the afterglow before it was interrupted by the sound of the door bell, followed by insistent pounding on the office doors. 

“Dammit!” Dean swore as he tried to straighten up, “Can’t a man have a nooner without people wanting something?”

Lucifer groaned and slowly pulled out of Dean. Plugging him up again, he kissed his husband’s cheek as he tucked himself back into his coveralls. “I’ll hold him off,” he said, “it’s the owner of the Accord, and I know where the invoice is. You take a few moments, okay?” 

Nodding mutely, Dean worked on pulling up his pants. Once they were fastened, he set about to cleaning up the hood of the car he’d been bent over moments before. 

**.oOo.**

Lucifer sighed as he opened the door to their house, running his fingers through his hair. His husband needed a vacation- he really hoped he could do something about that without Dean truly realizing what his husband was doing. Sighing, he sat down on the bench in the entryway to remove the boots. “Are you in the kitchen, babe?” he called. 

“Yeah,” Dean called out to Lucifer. He was leaning against the counter with a cold beer in his hand. The day had worn him down until he felt like he didn’t have the energy to do anything but read or watch TV. It seemed that every day was turning out like that and sometimes he wished he could just pack up and drive until he found the edges of the world. 

Lucifer could hear the tiredness in Dean’s voice and it made him snap a little. “I’ll be in in a moment,” he called, heading towards their garage, boots in hand. 

Once there, he pulled out his phone and called the shop, leaving a voicemail that would redirect callers to it, stating that both he and Dean would be on vacation and giving Lucifer’s personal cell if it was an emergency. He knew he had to work on the Camry, but the Camry didn’t need that much body work- mostly mechanical and what little body work was needed, Lucifer could do. But his husband  _ needed  _ the time off. 

Dropping his boots off by the door of the basement, he walked back into the house and walked into the kitchen. Smiling, he came over and leaned in for a sweet kiss. “You’re going to murder me,” he murmured lovingly. 

“Oh yeah? Then can you throw yourself on my knife? I don’t have the energy to do it tonight,” Dean said, setting his empty bottle on the counter. 

“You can do it whenever or have me do it, I don’t care,” Lucifer hummed. “I just made a rerouted voicemail on the company phone. As of... two minutes ago, we are officially on a week’s long vacation. If there’s an emergency, I left my cell number but  _ you,  _ mister, aren’t leaving the house unless it’s to do something horribly mundane and domestic, like pick up carrots from the store.” He kissed Dean softly. 

Dean's eyes snapped up to Lucifer’s, full of surprise and the smallest amount of irritation at being maneuvered into something they hadn’t discussed beforehand, “What?! Luc’, you know I can’t take a vacation now. We need every dime we bring in so we can get a new hydraulic lift to replace the one that keeps breaking down.”

Lucifer soothed Dean with a gentle hand. “Baby,” he said tenderly, “You need the vacation. You’re burning yourself out. We need the new hydraulic lift, yes, but the hydraulic lift isn’t going to do us much good if I’m in the hospital because you had a heart attack from stress. You’ve been needing this for a long time and I’m going to take care of my husband. It’s just a week, we have more than half the amount we need for the lift in the bank. We’re going to be just fine. I’m sorry I didn’t discuss this with you, but would you have listened if I hadn’t gone behind your back?”

Opening his mouth to argue that he would have listened, he let the words die on his tongue when he realized that Lucifer had valid points. He needed to get away, even if it was as far as the backyard. “No, I would have gone to work anyway. I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he said, the exhausted tone back, almost sounding defeated.  

“That’s what being married is for, baby, taking care of each other,” Lucifer smiled, kissing the corner of Dean’s mouth. “I can take care of the shop if need be, but I’m more focused on you. If there’s an emergency, we get paid more anyways.” He smiled and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Does that mean you’re on vacation too?” Dean asked hopefully.

Lucifer smiled. “I am. What kind of husband and business partner would I be if I made my husband take a vacation but didn’t follow my own advice?” He nosed along Dean’s jaw. “If it’s an emergency, I’ll go but otherwise. . . I’m yours for the week. Yours and no one else’s. Home with you.” 

Cocking his eyebrow, Dean hooked his fingers in Lucifer’s belt loops and pulled him forward, “Does that mean we can stay naked in bed all day?”

“If that’s what you want,” Lucifer laughed, allowing Dean to pull him forward and smiling down at him. “We could recreate the second week of our honeymoon if you want, where the only time we got dressed was when we wanted Taco Bell at 3 AM.” 

“Or the night we drove all over Fort Lauderdale just for you to find gelato,” Dean teased. 

Lucifer laughed and smiled warmly, leaning in for a deeper kiss with his husband. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Old Scratch.” Dean said into the kiss, using a joke nickname that he hadn’t uttered since their early days of dating.

“It’s been awhile since I heard that,” Lucifer murmured, kissing along his husband’s jawline, “I don’t think you’ve called me that since I proposed.”

Dean hummed as he tilted his head back, “That’s because you haven’t been that much of a devil since you proposed.” He laid his hand on the back of Lucifer’s neck to stop him from moving any further, “I need to shower before you decide to get frisky. I reek.” 

“What a coincidence,” Lucifer said, enjoying the grabbing of his neck, “so do I.” He grinned mischievously. 

“That is a coincidence. I’ll scrub your hard to reach places if you scrub mine.” 

“Of course I’ll scrub the hard to reach places on you... and those easily reached.”

Dean smirked as he slipped from between Lucifer and the counter, edging his way toward the bathroom, “Last one there and naked has to top.” 

“You’re on,” Lucifer laughed, racing to the bathroom and shedding his clothes along the way. 

Shouting after his husband, Dean managed to get his jeans off as he ran down the hall but when he went to tug off his shirt, he lost his footing and collided with the bathroom door frame. “Shit!” he hissed as he finally freed himself. 

Lucifer was standing in the bathroom, naked as a blue jay, and he snickered as he walked over to where his husband was freeing himself from the offending shirt. “You okay, babe?” 

“I’m fine,” Dean said tossing the shirt down. Seeing that Lucifer was nude and he was still in boxers, he grinned, “I guess you won.” 

“I guess I did,” Lucifer hummed, skimming his fingers over the top of Dean’s boxers. “Good. I’ve missed your fat cock in my ass.”

Reaching into the shower, Dean turned the taps on to heat up the water, “Poor thing. Being neglected a good ride.” 

“No one’s fault but my own,” Lucifer smiled. “I love taking care of you.” 

Dean turned to Lucifer and pushed his boxers down his legs, “Well if I do it again. Remind me. Or better yet, just push me down on the bed and mount me after giving me a good blow job.” 

“Is that an order?” Lucifer grinned.

“Does it need to be?” Dean asked and stepped into the shower, “I’d prefer it to be a strong suggestion.” 

Lucifer chuckled and got into the shower behind Dean. “I’ll take your strong consideration to heart, then,” he murmured. 

Dean sighed in relief as he tipped his back in into the stream of water, reveling in the feeling of the hot water pounding against his scalp. 

Lucifer smiled, leaning up against the wall and watching his husband with a hungry gaze, waiting for his turn. 

Wetting himself all over, he turned his back to Lucifer, leaning one hand on the wall as the other reached back to pull the plug he’d been wearing all day free. Even though he enjoyed the sensation, he’d almost pushed himself past his limits this time. 

Lucifer stopped Dean with a gentle hand. “Let me?” he asked softly, pressing up behind his wet husband, almost whispering in his ear. 

“Okay, but go easy,” Dean warned him.

“I will,” Lucifer promised, his fingers gently grasping the base of the plug and slowly starting to pull it out of Dean’s ass, his lips pressed against his husband’s shoulder. 

Dean let out a small hiss of discomfort that quickly passed once the toy was free and he could relax. “Thank you,” he said, straightening up and turning so that he could move to give Lucifer room to get to the water. 

“You’re welcome,” Lucifer said, setting the toy on a shelf before joining Dean underneath the water. Shaking it from his eyes, he tilted his head back and enjoyed the water hitting his face and the long column of his neck. 

“No more toys at work,” Dean said, grabbing the soap and running the bar over Lucifer’s chest, “I might not be up for back porch fun for a few days.”

“Oh dear,” Lucifer said in a blase tone, smiling at his husband, “I suppose I’m at your mercy this vacation, then.”

Dean looked up at Lucifer and smiled, “Thank God we’re not as young as we used to be or you would be sick of sex by the time we go back to work.”

Lucifer chuckled. “I could never get sick of sex with you,” he said. 

“Is that so?” Dean’s hand trailed lower, spreading the soap along Lucifer’s stomach. 

“That’s the truth,” Lucifer smiled, reaching behind Dean to grab the shampoo. 

Dean kissed the curve of Lucifer’s shoulder and murmured, “Even when I’m old, wrinkling and have balls that hang down to my knees?”

“Even then,” Lucifer chuckled. 

“Good to know-,” Dean said, pulling back and giving Lucifer a mischievous smirk. Turning toward the water to lather himself up, “that I don’t have to compete with some pretty young thing in a few years.” 

“Like I’d want some pretty young thing, when I have the love of my life,” Lucifer scoffed, running a hand down his husband’s spine. 

“You’re an sap. But I’m glad you’re my sap.” Dean twisted to give Lucifer a kiss on the cheek, then returned to washing himself. Making quick work with the soap to give Lucifer a chance at the hot water, he rinsed away the suds and stepped out of the shower. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Lucifer asked, getting under the spray with a raised eyebrow.

Dean stopped short and looked back, wide eyed, “I was going to dry off and let you have the water to yourself?”

“And why would I want that?” Lucifer asked. “I like it when you’re naked and wet against me.” 

“I know you do, but we need to eat. The faster we eat, the quicker we can curl up and watch Game of Thrones,” Dean defended himself while dripping water onto the floor.

Lucifer sighed, knowing his husband had a point. “Fine,” he groaned. 

Knowing that Lucifer probably had more in mind for a shower than cleaning, probably something having to do with complicated positions on slick surfaces, Dean leaned back in and kissed him, “How about I make a plate of snacks and let you ride my cock while I feed you? Then we watch TV.”

“Hopefully with me still on your cock,” Lucifer said, kissing Dean back with a sly smile. 

Carding his fingers into the short hair on back of Lucifer’s neck, Dean tightened his grip and pulled gently, “Only if you’re a very, very good boy,” he murmured. 

Lucifer’s eyes lit up, catching the gentle undercurrent of Dean’s tone as he groaned happily. “I’ve been very good,” he promised, eyes fluttering closed. “‘M always good for you.”

Dean smiled at how quickly Lucifer melted into a submissive role. They didn’t play like this very often, mainly on holidays, birthdays or very special occasions, but Dean didn’t see any harm in playing gently for the night. Skirting the edge of a full scene. “Does my baby boy want to wear his pretty collar tonight or be completely naked?”

Lucifer hummed as he thought about the question. Truth be told, he felt like he could use a little submissive behavior, have a bit of a scene. Dean wasn’t the only one feeling overworked. “Collar, please,” he murmured, settling on his choice. 

“Then clean up nice and pink then come to the living room. I’ll leave it up to you if you want to put on the collar or have me do it.” Dean kissed the tip of his nose and closed the shower curtain to allow Lucifer to prepare. Toweling off, Dean took a moment at the sink to apply a touch of the aftershave lotion he’d gotten as a gift for his birthday. Lucifer always said he loved the earthy smell of the sandalwood on him. Satisfied that he was cleaned up the way he wanted, he slipped on a plain bracelet of braided leather and went to the kitchen to prepare their light snack of a dinner. 

Lucifer finished rinsing the soap off of him, shampooing and conditioning his hair before touching up his shave job down around his groin and along his jaw. Satisfied, he turned the shower off and got out, toweling off before finding his own aftershave, a more citrusy smell than Dean’s. Combing his hair through, he left the bathroom shortly after and made a detour into their bedroom for his collar. He slid it on himself, feeling all the tension run out of him, before he found his way to the kitchen. Sighing softly, he draped himself over Dean’s back, nuzzling into his neck. 

“You’re just in time. Do you want chocolate with the berries or plain?” Dean asked as he plated slices of cheese next to the fruit. 

“Chocolate, please,” Lucifer hummed, watching Dean work. 

Nodding, Dean took out a bar of chocolate and broke it into small bite sized pieces. Once he was finished he patted Lucifer’s hand and lifted the plate. “Take this into the living room please.” 

“Okay,” Lucifer said, taking the plate and walking out into the living room, humming quietly to himself as he set the tray down onto the living room table. 

Dean ran a thumb over the bracelet around his wrist and let himself settle further into the mindset he’d need for tonight. He wanted to focus on something other than work and Lucifer was the perfect solution to that. Following after, Dean took a moment in the entryway of the living room to let his eyes roam over Lucifer, appreciating the curve of his back and thighs. Dean was always a sucker for a good pair of thighs. Taking advantage of his husband being bent over, Dean stepped up behind him, pressing in close and leaned over to snag a piece of chocolate. “Thank you, baby,” he purred before settling back onto the couch. 

“You’re welcome,” Lucifer shivered from the brief contact. He watched Dean settle down on the couch and waited for him to get comfortable before coming over and climbing onto his lap. “Do you want me facing you, or away?” he asked softly. 

“Face me,” Dean said, offering Lucifer the piece of chocolate, “I want to see those pretty eyes when you cum. I want to hear every sound you make.” 

Lucifer nodded. He took the piece of chocolate before straddling Dean’s hips and starting to slowly slide down Dean’s cock, eyes squeezed shut from the minimal prep he had given himself in the shower and the burn that grounded him. He groaned, nails biting into the meat of Dean’s shoulders. 

Dean’s hands grabbed hold of Lucifer’s hips and held firm, as if warning him. His jaw clenching at the sudden tight clutching of his cock being engulfed. Slipping a hand beside them, Dean scooped a bottle of lube they’d stashed there earlier in the week out from between the cushions. “You didn’t stretch properly, Baby. I can tell. You know the rule,” he said as he pushed the bottle into Lucifer’s hand. 

Lucifer whimpered, batting long lashes at Dean. He did remember the rule, it was the first ever rule they had- stretch properly with lots of lube. But there were times he was too impatient to follow through on it. He squeezed the lube and opened it with shaky hands. He was full of need already, and they had just barely begun. His cock was already hard and leaking against the strong jut of his hip, and his lower lip, unbeknownst to him, had slid into a pout.

“Don’t pout,” Dean said softly as he kissed the protruding lip, “Would it make you feel better if you rode my fingers instead?” 

Lucifer shook his head, returning the kiss lightly. “Want your cock,” he mumbled. 

“I know you do,” Dean said and wrapped his hand around Lucifer’s cock, stroking him with a barely closed fist, “Get yourself nice and wet. Then ask me nice to break our rules and let you have it.” 

Lucifer moaned softly, rocking his hips into Dean’s fist and back onto his cock, tilting his head back in pleasure-pain, although there seemed to be more pleasure than pain. 

“Do it, Baby,” Dean said in a harsh whisper, his grip on Lucifer’s hip tightening to stop him from moving but kept touching Lucifer’s cock. He loved the slick slide of his palm over the head as he smeared the precum along his shaft, but that didn’t mean he’d allow rules to be broken completely, “Or we stop.” 

Lucifer barely refrained from huffing out his breath. Taking a deep breath, he began pulling himself slowly off of Dean’s cock so he could better prepare himself to take it. Once he was off, he settled off to Dean’s side and brought his legs up underneath of him, keeping them spread so he had more access as he squirted some lube onto his fingers, biting his lower lip. 

“You know if feels better this way,” Dean said, leaning over and kissing along his neck. Taking his time to focus on a spot near his shoulder where he nibbled and sucked until the skin started to turn red. 

Lucifer whimpered and moaned, letting Dean kiss and suck on his neck as he reached between his legs and began sliding two fingers into his hole. 

“Good boy,” Dean kissed his way along Lucifer’s jaw and then pressed their lips together. “Get up to three and then you can ask for more.” 

Lucifer moaned into the kiss, not thrilled by the order but knowing that Dean meant that he wouldn’t get his cock at all if he didn’t behave and do as he was told. A little brattiness was okay and expected, and Lucifer chased Dean’s lips, squirming on two and wanting to ask right then and there but he knew he couldn’t. He whined his annoyance and frustration at Dean’s orders, but kept scissoring himself open. He knew that two wasn’t enough. 

Dean let go of Lucifer’s cock to slide his fingers underneath him to stroke over his rim, “Doin’ so good, baby boy. It’s going to feel so good when I’m inside you. Isn’t it?” 

Lucifer nodded, gasping as he slowly slid his third finger inside of him. “Y-yyes, Daddy, Daddy please,” he whimpered. He needed Dean filling him up to the fullest, needed his thick cock inside of him. 

“Please what, baby? Tell me,” Dean said with a groan as he used his free hand to trickle lube over his cock. Tossing the bottle away, he carefully stroked himself. 

“Let me have your cock, Daddy. Please,” Lucifer begged, rocking his hips down onto his three fingers fruitlessly, longing for something thicker and harder. “Please, Daddy, wanna sit on your cock and ride you, please?”

Holding himself, Dean tapped the head of his cock against Lucifer’s ass and smiled, “Okay, baby boy. Show me how good you can ride.” 

Lucifer scrambled back onto Dean’s lap, pulling his fingers out and situating Dean’s cock at his entrance again before he slid back down, smoother than he did before. “Oh, oh,  _ oh! _ ” he whimpered, breath hitching in his throat as his descent down was much more graceful than before. 

Dean couldn’t help but groan at the wet heat surrounding him. This was one of his favorite parts. The first slick push inside of his husband. With a hand to the back of Lucifer’s neck, Dean pulled him down into a passionate kiss as he thrust the rest of the way, burying himself to the hilt. 

Lucifer cried out against Dean’s lips, kissing him back just as passionately, fingers curling into Dean’s hair with a whimper. 

Slumping lower in his seat, Dean’s fingers tugged at the edge of Lucifer’s collar. He liked holding on to it when they were having sex. It still sent a thrill through him to feel and know that Lucifer willingly wore it for him. “Fuck me, baby boy.” Dean panted with a gentle roll of his hips, “Show Daddy how much you like riding him.”

This was an order Lucifer certainly had no difficulties following. Putting his hands back on Dean’s shoulders, he moaned as he began a quick, firm pace on Dean’s cock, gasping as he felt Dean fill him up over and over again. His cock slapped his stomach with each slam down onto the tops of Dean’s thighs but he paid it no mind. He was determined to fuck himself hard on Dean.  

He couldn’t help but grunt and make low groaning noises that made Dean sound more like an animal than a human as he raked his fingers along Lucifer’s back. What he really wanted to do was flip Lucifer over onto his stomach and pound into him until they both scared the neighbors with their screaming, but he didn’t. He’d promised to let Lucifer ride him and he always kept his promises. 

Lucifer sped up his bouncing and how hard he fucked himself on Dean’s cock, gasping and crying out every time Dean’s cockhead slipped over his prostate. His back arched into Dean’s nails, and he panted and mewled in pleasure and need. “Again, Daddy, please,” he begged, his hands sliding down to hold onto Dean’s biceps now. 

“This?” Dean asked as he released Lucifer’s collar and scratched Lucifer’s back with both hands. This time his blunt fingernails leaving red trails behind. 

“Yes!” Lucifer whined, his hips slamming down onto Dean harder, digging his nails into his husband’s strong biceps. “Yes, Daddy, that, again, please.” 

Not wanting to deny such a sweet plea, Dean started scratching along his back, arms and the tender skin of Lucifer’s inner thighs. It was almost embarrassing that he could already feel the growing pressure and pull in his groin that was letting him know he was close. That was when an idea popped into his head, “I’m close, baby. Get on your knees.” 

Lucifer whined and slowed down his thrusts before whimpering softly. He had been so close,  _ so close,  _ to cumming all over Dean. “Daddy,” he moaned, unable to help the clenching as he pulled off of Dean’s cock slowly. 

“Unless you can cum first because I want to paint your pretty face with cum tonight.” Dean groaned, his hands skating over Lucifer’s soft middle. 

Lucifer gnawed on his lip, thinking quickly. He needed to cum, but if he waited, he knew it would be bigger. Besides, he  _ really  _ liked it when Dean came all over his face. “Could Daddy spank me after he covers my face, please?” he asked softly, his cheeks flaring pink at the request. It wasn’t an often sought after request, partially because Lucifer always felt embarrassed asking for it.  

Dean nodded as he sat up, his arm wrapped around Lucifer’s waist to keep him from toppling back, “Bend over the end of the couch.” 

Lucifer hurried to comply, stumbling to the end of the couch and draping himself over it, keeping his ass high. 

Standing, Dean quickly followed and turned Lucifer’s face toward him as he braced one knee on the couch and started stroking himself, “Luc’, talk. Please.” he panted. 

Lucifer kissed the tip of Dean’s thumb before raising his eyes innocently towards the Dom. “Daddy, please, please cum all over me and turn my ass red, please,” he whimpered. “Love it when you make me take it like a good boy and cover me in your cum. Love it when you make it hard to sit for days. Want you to, please, Daddy. . .” his tongue darted between his lips, feeling his cock throb. “Like being a good boy for you, Daddy. Maybe when we play again I can be your little cockwarmer, Daddy.” 

“Oh god…” Dean groaned, hunching forward slightly as he felt his balls drawing up, “Would you fuck your Daddy too?” 

“I’d do whatever Daddy asks me to do,” Lucifer said earnestly. “Please, Daddy. . .”

With a sharp gasp, the first drop of cum landed on Lucifer’s lips. A low moan filled the air as Dean came completely undone, covering Lucifer’s cheek and lips with white stripes of cum. When the last shudder had quaked through him, Dean slumped heavily and use his free hand to catch himself. Dragging in a few ragged breaths, he looked down at Lucifer and smiled, “Now that’s pretty.” 

Lucifer cooed, licking the cum that was on his lips away, eyes bright with happiness and submission. His ass wiggled, as if to remind Dean what to do next. 

“Ready for yours, baby boy?” Dean asked as he shifted slightly so he could reach down the length of Lucifer’s body. 

“Yes, Daddy, please,” Lucifer begged.

“You can touch yourself if you want.” Dean said right before laying the first strike against Lucifer’s bottom, leaving a faint mark behind. 

“Oh!” Lucifer gasped, feeling his hips jut forward from the impact. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open into a pretty O. 

Dean didn’t stop there. He kept a steady rhythm, alternating from cheek to cheek, even landing a few in the middle. With each blow he’d whisper praises to Lucifer about how good he was taking his spanking and that he couldn’t wait to see the mess Lucifer made of the couch when he came. 

Lucifer gasped and whined with each smack to his ass, moaning at the praises Dean was giving him. He loved this, loved it when he felt good enough to allow this. Digging his nails into the threads of the couch, he closed his eyes and felt himself get closer. “Harder, Daddy, please,” he begged softly. 

Hearing the plea, Dean stood up and circled around until he was directly behind Lucifer. He laid a gentle palm against his heated flesh, his finger slipping between the globes to tease against his rim. “Okay, baby. Hold on tight and cum when you want.”  Dean lifted his hand and swung with all his strength. The resulting sound of flesh on flesh echoed in the small living room and left Dean’s hand stinging. 

Lucifer gave a cry, his back arching, already that much closer as his head lolled back and his hips thrusted into the couch. 

Dean did it three more times without stopping, but he kept a careful eye on Lucifer in case it started to look like it was getting to be too much. “Gonna cum like this or do you need Daddy’s mouth later?” 

Lucifer whimpered and pounded his fists on the arm of the couch. He was  _ so close,  _ he could taste it. He didn’t answer Dean, just bit his lip and  _ willed  _ himself to cum. He’s never had difficulties cumming like this before. . .

Seeing the outburst from Lucifer, Dean stopped spanking him and instead rubbed the tender skin, “Relax, baby boy,” Dean murmured as he kissed the small of his back, “You’re tensing up.” 

Lucifer whimpered, on the verge of tears. He’s never done this, what’s wrong? He took a deep breath and attempted to relax. 

“Shhh. It’s okay, baby..” Dean soothed as lifted Lucifer’s hips just enough to get his hand under him and wrap his fingers around his cock, “I’ll take care of you and make you feel so good. You like it when I touch you, don’t you?”

Lucifer nodded, moaning as he felt Dean’s fingers wrap around his cock. He felt tension ebb away as he relaxed just a little bit. 

“When I spank you?” Dean whispered, his free hand tapping Lucifer’s rear just enough to make the sting come back. 

“Uh huh, Daddy,” Lucifer whimpered. 

“Want to fuck my hand while I spank you some more?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, please,” Lucifer replied. 

Dean flexed his hand around Lucifer and swatted his ass again, “Then do it. Fuck me good, baby.” 

Lucifer began fucking Dean’s hand, gasping at the next swat to his ass. It didn’t take long for him to scream his pleasure as he came all over Dean’s hand and the end of the couch, digging his nails into the fabric. 

Stroking Lucifer through every shiver and aftershock, when he’d calmed Dean brought his cum covered fingers to his mouth and sucked the tip of his index finger clean, “Perfect, Luci’. Absolutely perfect.” 

Lucifer whined and nodded. He groaned as he tried to remove himself from the end of the couch to stand up. 

“No, don’t move. Not yet. Hold on.” Dean hurried into the kitchen to get a wet cloth and a glass of water. Coming back to the couch, he helped Lucifer to stand up, then cleaned his face before kissing him softly. “That was beautiful. Thank you, Luc’.”

Lucifer returned the kiss before burying his head into Dean’s shoulder, shaking slightly. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but he knew Dean would help him through it. 

Dean kissed the side of his face and led him back to the sofa as if to sit down. Instead of easing him into a seat, Dean laid down and then opened up his arms. “Come here. We’ll snuggle up and eat a little.” 

Lucifer gratefully accepted the invitation of laying down and he snuggled right into Dean, keeping his face buried into his shoulder as much as possible. 

Pulling the throw blanket off of the back of the couch, Dean draped it over them and then reached out for a piece of cheese from their snack plate, “Want a little bite?” he asked, offering the slice to Lucifer. 

Lucifer twisted his head and nodded, nibbling on the slice of cheese as he cuddled into Dean. 

“How are you feeling, Luc? Was it too much?” Dean asked, a little unsure if he took what was supposed to be a little light play too far. 

Lucifer shook his head. He doesn’t think it was too much. “I’m doing. . . okay, I think. It wasn’t too much. I think. . . I don’t know, I guess I started surfacing too early or something,” he said quietly. 

“We did kinda jump in face first,” Dean said as he started to trail his fingers over the back of Lucifer’s shoulders. Light caresses with no other purpose than to touch. “But I said it before and I’ll keep saying it. You were awesome. We might have to scrub this couch tomorrow but it was totally worth it.” 

“We’ve jumped in face first worse than that before,” Lucifer chuckled quietly, nosing into Dean’s neck. “Like the time you surprised me when I had to work late at the shop.” 

Dean smiled at the memory and kissed the top of his head, “It was your birthday. Can’t have my baby boy not get his birthday presents.” 

Lucifer smiled and scooted closer to Dean. “I suppose not,” he teased lightly. “That. . . that was good.” He sighed and relaxed into Dean’s arms. “We should play like this more often- for both you, and me. The special occasions and holidays seem to not be enough anymore.” 

“Are you saying you don’t like our old man vanilla sex anymore?” Dean shifted a little so that he could look Lucifer in the eyes. He meant for it to sound serious but he couldn’t help the little quirk of a smirk at the corner of his mouth. 

“God, no, that’s not what I meant at all,” Lucifer chuckled, playfully shoving his husband. “I love sex any way I can get with you, and we certainly do enough of it. What I meant was more the fact that we always seem to do better at work and seem a little more relaxed after we play like this. It should be rotated  _ into  _ our old man vanilla sex. If what you’re calling ‘old man vanilla sex’ is things like ‘fuck you over the Impala during lunch’.” 

Dean took a deep breath as he thought about it. Lucifer had a point, they did relax more after doing a scene, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to make it a full time part of their lives. “You don’t want to go all 50 Shades do you? Because we don’t have the space for a playroom.” 

Lucifer laughed and shook his head. “Dude, if I wanted the whole ball gag and chain, I would’ve married your brother instead,” he teased. “Nah. Just this, every other week or so. Whenever we feel the need to. And besides, we already have plenty of toys and things like that. We don’t explore this side of ourselves enough. It’s time we should. It’s been what, fifteen years since you first took me over your knee?”

“Something like that,” Dean said with a wistful sigh, “I was so fucking terrified that I’d hurt you while doing it. And you were wearing those pretty panties, too.”

Lucifer chuckled softly, giving a warm smile. “I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t think you wouldn’t be as much of a kinky bastard as I am,” he said. 

“True,” Dean sat up a little and propped his head on the armrest of the couch, his fingers drifting up to skim along Lucifer’s collar, “So only once or twice a month?”

Lucifer nodded. “Special considerations being taken in for birthdays, holidays, and our anniversary,” he said. “Or if one of us starts working ourselves into the ground. But yeah, once or twice a month.”

Dean slowly licked his lip before nodding in agreement, “Okay. We can play more often as long as we can do something I’ve always wanted to do.” 

“What’s that?” Lucifer asked, folding his arms and resting them on top of Dean’s chest, his chin nestling neatly on his top wrist.

“Can I… we… “  Dean started but flushed a pink at the thought of his request. They’d done numerous things over the years but Dean had never shared this particular fantasy with Lucifer. He feared that it would be too strange even for them. He hadn’t felt this nervous about voicing his desires since the night he gave Lucifer his collar. 

“Can we what, Dean?” Lucifer asked, smiling at the blush on his husband’s cheeks. “C’mon. This can’t be weirder than the time I asked for the puppy play idea that  _ failed epically _ because you kept giggling.”

Dean wiped a hand down his face as he finally said it but all he ended up doing was mumbling his request into his hand. 

“I’m sorry, what was that? I wasn’t aware that you were married to your hand,” Lucifer laughed, taking Dean’s hand away from his mouth.

“Hey, me and my hand have a loving relationship. Don’t come between us.” Dean teased as he clasped their hands together, “What I said was, breeding kink.”

Lucifer’s eyebrows knitted together as a lascivious smirk dance upon his face. “You want to breed me, Daddy?” he asked in a faux innocent voice. “Wanna take your baby boy and pump him full of your cum and breed him like a little bitch?” 

Dean shook his head as his blush returned, fiercer than before. “Me, Luc’. I want you to do that to me,” he admitted quietly. 

Lucifer grinned and he settled more firmly on top of his husband. “You want me to hold you down and breed you?” he breathed. “Talking about how good you’re going to look swollen with my child while you thrust back onto my cock, begging for it?” 

“It’s okay if you think it’s weird and don’t want to,” Dean said, his eyes focusing on the pattern of the blanket. It sounded strange to hear Lucifer talk about something that he’d only masturbated too, “It’s not exactly conventional for a guy to want that.” 

“And that’s why I think it’s one of the sexiest ideas you’ve come up with since I let you eat a whole apple pie off of my dick,” Lucifer murmured. “We can definitely try it.” 

“Really?” Dean’s attention snapped back, his eyebrows lifting as he smiled like he’d been told Christmas was coming early. “You’re not just saying that?”

“Nope,” Lucifer said, smiling. “I really mean it.” 

“Well okay then,” Dean said happily, “Now that we got that settled and confirmed we’re extra pervy, do you still want to watch some Game of Thrones?”

“Yes,” Lucifer hummed. 

Stretching out, Dean grabbed the remote control and pressed play, whispering a promise to put lotion on Lucifer’s back and rear before they went to bed. Tucking a pillow under his head, Dean settled into the couch and started to really relax for the first time that week. The beginning credits hadn’t finished playing before Lucifer could hear a soft snore. 

Lucifer sighed and smiled as he felt Dean snore beneath him. Kissing his husband’s lips one last time for the night, he curled up and started watching the episode. The arnica for his back and ass could wait. Right now, he just wanted to sleep with his husband and start planning their week off from work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr!! M is @madamelibrarian and I am @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell


End file.
